gdpprojectnarratfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Design
Protagonist, the Doppelgänger of Autanne The player character, only known as the Doppelgänger. While they will not see his design for most of the game, it seemed fitting to create a default to begin with before beginning infiltration as well as aid the narrative flow better. He has no name as he is only these to fulfil one purpose, to ruin the potential for peace allowing his nation to invade and take control. His nation of Autanne seeks to send their agent into the fray to lie his way into disrupting the treaty and causing devastation in the process. The nation of Autanne is based on 18th century France therefore the Doppelgänger, acting as a noble observing the ceremony, follows the fashion of the time including the long guilded coat, the waistcoat, the white tights, the shoes with a slight heel. While a classic long haired wig is in fashion at the time, one done in several rolls and a bun adds for efficiency and fits with the personality of the potential assassin. Makeup is also worn with much blush fitting with the idea of concealing one's true identity. Being from a secretive state, the doppelgänger and his 2 ally NPCs' main colour is black to hide their true intentions and to help them stand out amongst the sea of bright colours. The Doppelgänger carries a dagger similar to a ceremonial/sacrificial blade. This is the only element of the Doppelgänger's original appearance that will remain, it will appear whenever he attempts to kill someone for any reason. It carries a golden theater mask on the end of the handle to fit the theme and colour scheme. The player is effectively "acting" as someone else at all times. Kaiserin Henrietta of Haus Von Süderreich The Süderreich leader and most powerful member of their party is ambitious and determined. The fashion of her nation is inspired for Austrio-German wear of the time. The party sports mostly orange as the colour of energy and activity as her people are never agreeing on who has earned what and are a bustling group. She follows suit as well as adding a splash of red to symbolise her determination and military might as well as the high tensions surrounding the situation. Her eyes are brown as a colour of stability, being steadfast and having led her nation through the war. She wears her hair in a similar style to the Doppelgänger to show her confidence is diplomatic matter and that she's ready for business. The Elector Counts would wear similar clothing with mostly red as opposed to orange as association with military power. The Merchant Republicans would wear similar clothing in more of a yellow tone than orange as association with their wealth. Pontiff Pius VI of the Pontifical States The Pontiff of his nation and the main religious representative present at the treaty. He has a calm attitude and shows no weakness despite his nation's fear and insecurity from losing the war. The fashion of the states follows that of 18th century religious wear in the vatican with some changes as this is a work of fiction such as different symbols as they follow a different religion as well as a change in colour scheme from the typical bright red in our time. They wear a light blue to show a sense of calm whilst being unclear enough to imply hidden intentions, as was the reasoning for their war for supposedly holy reasons. Otherwise they wear mostly white to show purity with the Pontiff wearing gold as a symbol of station. He carries a holy book with him everywhere to read from whenever needed. The Pontifical Guard wear a similar blue and white in vertical stripes under their armour. They carry religious symbolism on said armour and also hold halberds as ceremonial if somewhat impractical weapons. The Marquis Lords would wear the same colours on noble Italian-inspired fashion without the need for religious symbolism as they are secular. Sean McCann 1603742